


渡河/River Crossing

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 楔子“你会是个刺客。”“不，我不会。”“但你身上流着刺客的血脉。”“刺客们代代追求自由的智慧，而他们的后裔却不能自由地选择自己的未来，这可真是讽刺。”“你和他真像。”“我从未认识他。”
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 3





	1. 【主线第一章】欢迎来到二十一世纪阿泰尔

“你还在寻找什么？”

“真相。这个世界的真相。”

“为什么？”

“好奇。”

\---------------------------------------------

永夜或永昼。

当生命第一次拥有视觉的时候它们看见了光。

重生。

这件事对于阿泰尔来说并不陌生。曾经的阿尔莫林使用约柜上的苹果使他“重生”，但目前的陌生状况依然令刺客感到茫然。

他从一张陌生的床上醒来。但这回是一个全然不同的新地方，不是阿尔莫林的书房，不过是一个简单的四方房间。头顶的发光体比任何油灯都闪亮，恐怕只有苹果的光芒能与之匹敌。

他的身旁还坐着一个衣着奇怪的黑发男孩，正低头捣鼓些什么。

“啊，你醒了，看来这次的药效更好了一些。”男孩将视线从手里的发光板转到阿泰尔身上，说道，“先别把耳朵上的翻译器摘下来，阿泰尔，我可不会说什么古阿拉伯语。”他眨着异色的眼睛，对他歪歪头。

“你认识我？”阿泰尔观察着这间方形的小房间，有一扇大而透光的窗这件事令他感到一点镇定，“我为什么会在这里？”

“我是伊利亚，血缘上算是您的后代。”伊利亚站起来，金蓝双色的眼睛对上阿泰尔迷惑的视线，“您死后700多年的后代。”

“所以。”伊利亚向他张开手，“欢迎来到二十一世纪，阿泰尔。”

“那么你、或者说你们为何打扰我的长眠？我想应该……”阿泰尔想不起自己是怎么死的，记忆中上一刻他应该还在躺在前往塞浦路斯的船舱里随海水晃荡。

“您的记忆未完全解压，或者说同步，现在应该只记得自己二十多岁时的事情。”伊利亚指着类似躺椅式的装置解释道，“那边有台改装过的animus躺上去能帮你恢复记忆，如果你想知道的话后来发生了什么的话。还有关于这个时代的生活常识，我的伙伴康苏斯会帮助你适应这里的生活。”

“至于您为什么会醒来这件事，我只能说，这既是我的选择也是您的期望。”

“我的期望？”

“你应该还有没做完的事，它尚在你心底。”伊利亚递给阿泰尔一枚錾刻着复杂花纹的银币，“它召唤着你的意志浮出冥河重返人间，给，来自卡戎的退款。”

“至于我的选择，这说起来有些长。16年前，第四试验体丹尼尔·克洛斯刺杀兄弟会大导师，全球范围内的刺客遭到圣殿骑士的大清洗，幸存的刺客们不得不转为更隐蔽的地下活动。外面，企图建立自己秩序王国的圣殿骑士们正在步步紧逼，他们正拿着锁链搜寻我也抓捕着你们。”伊利亚道，“而我恰好需要一点刺客们的帮助。”

“不过，现在还请先睡一觉，喝了这瓶药剂，好好休息。因为经费问题，我用了次一些的蛋白补充剂，虽然你的身体看上去没什么问题，但内里还很虚弱。”伊利亚准备离开。

“为什么是我？”阿泰尔接过药剂。

“因为这个世界的幼崽们在成年前都需要一个亲属长辈作为监护人，而我，”伊利亚指指自己，“目前父母双亡，正在被阿布斯泰戈通缉。”

“还有，我相信智慧是相通的。”

带把手的木门被合上，现在这片空间属于阿泰尔。

他放下手中的药剂，探查起这片地方来。简单窄小的房间，干净空荡，也没有找到任何可以防身的利器。形状和材质奇异的窗户外是黑夜中的田野，远处有大片的农田，亮着柔和暖光的路灯照亮了通向远方的大路，地形一览无余，他现在应该位于一间农舍。如果他想离开，现在就是好时机。然而，阿泰尔转头看向放在墙边的animus，他的好奇和疑惑使他不得不待在这未知的地方。

阿泰尔拿起药剂一饮而尽，躺下睡觉。

离开阿泰尔房间的伊利亚，从餐厅拎起一个牛皮纸袋，敲开了另一扇房门。

只开了一盏小台灯的房间显得有些昏暗，男人坐黑暗与光明的交界处，像一块篝火边沉默的石头。

“今天还好吗，寇马克大师。”伊利亚提着三明治向他走去，“依然是鸡肉三明治，不过今天配了新鲜的小胡萝卜。”

“所以，你找我想做什么？”谢伊一边拆着三明治的外包装一边问道。

“正如康苏斯告诉你的那样，找一件伊甸碎片。”伊利亚道，“不出意外的话，它应该还在瓦纳比丘附近的洞穴里长青苔。”

“我拒绝。是那些整日追逐先行者遗迹的刺客都死光了吗？那种东西只会带来灾难。”谢伊冷笑。

“差不多吧。所以现在的阿布斯泰戈如日中天，而你们所谓的理想王国，只是控制人们的思想，固化阶级，富有的人永远有钱，贫穷的人愈加贫穷。有权有势者可以肆意地破开别人的家门，杀害别人的亲人，绑架无辜的平民，而这些人连警察局的一纸调查档案都不值得拥有，只是像蒸发在地板上的一滩水一样被抹去作为人的痕迹。高高在上的内殿成员，圣殿高层可以跨越人性的界限，肆意的人体实验、挑起战争。这又怎么会是雅克·德·莫莱想要的理想世界呢。一滩腥臭而平静的死水吗？平静之下罪恶的泥淖。”伊利亚接着说道，“你是还在自欺欺人吗，还是说你忘了曾经的所见所闻，北美刺客消失后，圣殿骑士也在变质。寇马克大师，现在的你不是走投无路，我只需要你找到它。

“您是一个自由的人，谢伊·寇马克已在过去化为尘土，圣殿骑士也好，刺客也罢。他们都不再影响你的未来，之后您可以去做任何您想做的事。”

谢伊默默吃完了手中的三明治，说道：“你真的是一个十二岁的孩子？不是什么从坟墓里爬起来的老东西？”

“我应该回答谢谢夸奖吗，先生。准确地说，我知道这些只是因为继承了一笔并不想要又不得不继承的遗产。这笔遗产告知我真相也让我卷入你们的斗争，我在自救，为了我自己的生命和尊严。”

“但我有一个条件……”

“如果是他的话，没问题，我答应你。”伊利亚笑眯眯地保证，“治疗您的基因缺陷的药剂也会在之后准备好。”

“你要找什么？”

“一个水晶头骨。”伊利亚把最后一口三明治塞到口中，从裤兜里拿出一张照片和一个信封，“还有明天的船票，行李就在门外。现在正好可以搭上隔壁去镇上的顺风车。”

谢伊穿上外套，向门口走去，离开前像是想起什么又转过头来对伊利亚说：“别告诉他。”

“我保证。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *卡戎（Charon）希腊神话中的冥河渡神。
> 
> 【小剧场】
> 
> 夜晚。
> 
> 搭上养鸡场到屠宰场顺风车的谢伊抱着行李箱坐在一堆同行的“乘客”之间，在夜风中前往最近的小镇。
> 
> 笼子里的鸡：咯咯咯咯……咯咯咯……
> 
> 谢伊：……


	2. 【主线第二章】你的目的？

虚空。

黑色与白色。

他行走在黑色的水面上，没有起点，没有尽头，只有身后泛起的一串涟漪。

“伊利亚。”远方传来呼唤。

快走。

“你在哪，伊利亚。”

慢跑。

“伊利亚，伊利亚。”

奔跑。

身后的涟漪泛起更大的波澜，动荡着，翻涌着，像是海上掀起的巨浪追逐着前方奔跑的男孩，要将他吞噬。

在即将得逞时，男孩停下脚步，转身叫破这片黑色的身份：“艾塔。”

潮水顷刻崩塌，轻柔地漫过男孩的脚背，又归于平静，纯白的世界破裂，点点金色的星星从水下升起。原地只剩下虚弱的阴郁青年被黑色的锁链束缚四肢。

“这是我的世界，艾塔。”伊利亚开口，“如今你还想做什么呢？你已经死了，七万年前就已经死了。”

“只不过是一段意识，一段疯狂的记忆。”伊利亚冷笑着嘲讽他，“你的爱人不爱你，朱诺并不在乎你，你的梦，你的爱，从一开始就是一个谎言！”

青年低头不语，他怀抱着一个金色的记忆球，不愿再搭理任何人。沉浸在七万年前，艾塔遇见朱诺的那一天。

“伊利亚，为师约了今天的牌局。”一点稍大的金色化作宽袍大袖的儒生。

“嗨，老孔，我来了。哟，小伊利亚，你还没走啊。”穿着中山装的短发青年向二人打招呼，“小托马斯还没醒吗？老莫莱该不会上次输怕了吧。”

“所以，你们在我、的、脑、子、里打牌？”伊利亚挑眉道，“都用的一个大脑，谁不知道谁手里的牌是什么样啊？”

“太无聊了嘛，而且我们也只在你做梦的时候才能出来，况且你醒了就不记得啦哈哈哈哈。”盘腿而坐的青年笑嘻嘻地回答。

无聊就沉睡啊。伊利亚想。

但共用意识的彼此又怎么会不明白呢，如同艾塔知道伊利亚的弱点，伊利亚知道艾塔的自欺，伊利亚明白自己割舍不掉的是什么，艾塔也清楚地明白朱诺的欺骗。这些圣者们残存的记忆也是如此，或是执念，或是悲伤，或是消散。千百年来共同抗争的种子，终于在伊利亚身上开花结果。

希望也从匣底发芽，破土而出。

伊利亚是独立的个体，而他们也是伊利亚的一部分。

未来，伊利亚也将化作下一个觉醒圣者的星光。

圣者，是记忆的轮回，亦是记忆的囚徒。

记忆的柜门打开，黑白倒转。

“伊利亚，你在哪，伊利亚。”女人呼唤着他，调皮的男孩从躲藏的柜子里钻出来，为自己取得捉迷藏的胜利洋洋得意。

“抓到你啦。”女人在橱柜边找到儿子，“妈妈烤了黄油饼干，要吃吗？”

“吃。”男孩向母亲伸手，“妈妈抱。”

“好。”

\-------------------------------------------- 

到底是不一样了。

阿泰尔看着镜中的自己，没有被马西亚夫的阳光洗礼过的皮肤比记忆中白皙，唇边也没有少年时与阿巴斯打架留下的伤痕，左手的无名指完好如初，手上也没有练剑留下的茧子。像一个初生的婴孩，未曾面对世界的风雨。

他是阿泰尔。

又不是阿泰尔。

这个距离十二世纪八百多年后的世界，变得很神奇。高大的楼宇，复杂的机械，便利的设施，包括令人死而复生的科技。或许，他在苹果中看见的城市就是人类的未来。

餐桌上，伊利亚正捧着一杯牛奶，他面前空空如也的盘子昭示着进食即将结束。而桌上另一碗麦粥正热气腾腾。

是甜的。甜食令人心情愉悦，不过更重要的事还在眼前。

“所以，你的目的是什么？”阿泰尔问道。

伊利亚捧着牛奶杯道：“复活戴斯蒙·迈尔斯。从生理上讲，他是我的父亲。”

“如果是你父亲的话，难道会比八百多年前的我更困难吗？”

“因为我同步不了他的记忆，Animus不能同步活人的记忆。”伊利亚说道，“想来你已经体验过Animus了，它来自您曾经在阿拉穆特的远古神殿中得到的那六块可以存储记忆的伊甸碎片——记忆封印，而Animus是圣殿骑士借此创造的机械。”

Animus是一种虚拟现实机器，可以将使用者的基因记忆投影成一个三维世界，从而通过分析基因密码探寻先祖们的经历。但这种机器会带来名为“出血效应”的症状，使用者可能造成记忆混乱或者激素失衡之类的不稳定症状。

“不过在你同步自己的记忆时可以不用担心出血效应，毕竟那就是你啊。”伊利亚将空牛奶杯放在桌上，“这很好解释。”

“原本的使用者拥有自己的记忆。”伊利亚向杯中倒了大半杯牛奶。

“而同步先祖的记忆，就如同成为先祖再次经历一遍先祖的人生，记忆与经历造就不同的人与性格，于是不同于原主的记忆加入了进来。”伊利亚向杯中注入咖啡。

“人脑中的记忆存储是有上限的，同步之时，原主的记忆也在增加。”咖啡和奶同时注入，过多的液体从杯口溢出，流淌到桌上。

“现在记忆也不仅仅是原主的了。”杯中的咖啡与牛奶混合成茶色的液体。

“你，阿泰尔，目前就是一个空杯。”伊利亚拿了一个新杯子放到阿泰尔面前，“那些记忆就是原本你的记忆，只要不混入其他人的记忆，那么这只是伤口的愈合而已。你的记忆被储存在血亲后代的基因中，现在把它读档，就像回忆昨天发生的事，我在编辑基因时从我自己的基因中推算出你的基因序列，康苏斯将它们完善，高契合度的基因不仅能减弱出血效应，也会大大增加同步率。”一杯温热的牛奶摆在他面前。

“而记忆就像一个电脑的压缩包，或者说旅人身上的包裹。一个收拾好了不会再添加的包裹才能背在身上运到其他地方再打开。所以，Animus不能同步活人的记忆。”

“所以你的父亲还活着。”

“不，他死了，为全人类，当了个救世主死了。尸体都被阿布斯泰戈解剖并且用得干干净净，啊，阿布斯泰戈是圣殿骑士的公司，是他们行动的遮羞布，虽然目前这布料多少有些清凉，但民众很是买账。在他断气之后，尸体就被阿布斯泰戈回收了。但奇怪的是，生为他的后代，我却不能通过animus读取他的记忆，也就是说，他的意识还活着，活在世界的某个角落，因而他的记忆没有停止，无法被打包输入新的身体中。”

“当然，复活你们的话，也可以为我的行动增加人手，刺客们目前散落四方，人丁稀少，或多或少还受着圣殿骑士的监视或是调查通缉。现在的你只是平民，隔壁家禽场员工，背景干净，哪都能去。而我，现在在阿布斯泰戈的档案里已经是个死人了，若被再被抓到可能不只是被塞到animus里强迫体验别人的记忆，一辈子为圣殿骑士提供情报，或是躺在手术台上，被人任取任求那么简单了，格拉马提卡那个变态连麻醉针都不提供，不过也谢谢他的变态，我才有机会从那里逃出来。”

“因为我是个圣者，这双眼睛就是标志。”伊利亚对阿泰尔说，“圣者是人类中一种因朱诺的技术干预而固定出现的基因突变现象。圣者们的胚胎在基因中会自然而固定地出现伊苏科学家艾塔的基因编码片段，拥有艾塔的记忆，成为人类与创造人类的先行者之间的特殊存在。同一时间可能有多个圣者胚胎出现，但觉醒艾塔记忆的圣者只会有一位，因为朱诺不需要两个艾塔为她争风吃醋。但同时，部分圣者因为基因的相似，使得彼此的记忆也被保存了下来，和艾塔的记忆绑定在一起。在某个时间，艾塔的基因会将记忆投射在圣者的脑中，天然的出血效应，记忆混乱下的圣者可以轻易地被艾塔的人格覆盖，艾塔‘重生’前去寻找他自以为的爱人——朱诺。”

“我精贵着呢。”伊利亚拆了一只棒棒糖塞嘴里，接着说道，“既是圣殿重点关注的刺客戴斯蒙的后代，又是具有无限伊苏文明研究价值的材料。所以，在阿布斯泰戈旗下的医院确认我身份的之后，那些无耻之徒在深夜里闯进我的家门，杀死我的母亲，将我直接带走。”

伊利亚沉默了一会，接着说道，“不过我并没有落入圣殿骑士手中，他们中的一些人叛变了，成为了朱诺的信徒。相信第一文明会带领人类走向光明这种狗屁的谎言。”

“或许你曾经疑惑过苹果的来源，实际上，它是伊苏人的造物，用来控制和奴役人类。苹果幻象中出现的那些城市曾经出现在这个世界，在四万年前。伊苏文明曾是地球的统治者，出现在人类之前，所以也被称为第一文明，他们的科技远高于现在的人类，但如今也只成为了历史，伊苏人创造了人类这一种族，但只是将人类作为工具使用，但人是有思想的。于是亚当和夏娃摘下了苹果，之后的故事我不必说。格拉马提卡的‘凤凰计划’目的就在通过获取伊苏基因编码，从而创造出一个伊苏人的身体，使朱诺得以重返人间。”

“他们杀了我的母亲，这不能原谅。而那时我只是一个身无分文刚刚死里逃生的未成年小孩，所以，我为自己找了一位‘老板’，我与他达成交易，我完成他的要求，他为我提供场地和资金，以及必要的帮助。”

“所以，这里……”

“对，包括隔壁的养鸡场，都是老板的。养鸡场的育雏设备可以为我们惊人的耗电量提供掩护。总之，我们正寄人篱下，穷得叮当响。”

“那么你想要我做什么？”

“取一件东西，再给圣殿骑士留点小麻烦，我相信你会有兴趣的。不过不用着急，你的合作伙伴现在还在培养基里，康苏斯已经制定好了你的复健计划。”伊利亚递给阿泰尔一块平板，“具体资料可以通过康苏斯调取我们的数据库，关于伊苏的问题也可以直接问他，如果他愿意回答的话，虽然不完整，但他到底是个纯正的伊苏人。这个世界已经存在几十亿年了，真相如何我也不能解答，但这是一个机会，寻找答案的机会。”

“阿泰尔，你是自由的。这一点我保证。”

阿泰尔离开后，伊利亚独自前往地下室。

电线交织，将室内装扮得仿佛蜘蛛洞穴。

中央的基座中镶嵌着一块巨大的宝石——光之山。在它的旁边，伊阿宋的金羊毛正闪闪发光。

“你来了。小骗子。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> 问：伊利亚睡觉时，圣者们在做什么？
> 
> 答：搓麻。输了的人要被烧胡子。
> 
> 至于哪来的打火机？梦里啥都有。


	3. 【主线第三章】骚包

第三章 骚包

“跳，阿泰尔。”

他纵身一跃，浩然的平静与祥和使他内心得到安定。

\----------------------------------------

风在耳语。

树影像光一样掠过眼角，草的气息，鸟的啼鸣，还有此刻奔涌在体内的热血。

曾经因岁月流逝而离他而去的力量又回到了他的体内，年轻而健康的心脏在胸腔里跳动，热血流淌过四肢百骸，将勃发的生命力带给每一块鼓胀着的肌肉。

很多年没有这般畅快的感觉了，至少在记忆中是很久了，久到他几乎忘了在风中奔跑的滋味。

阿泰尔奔跑在厂房的柱棱与屋顶，养鸡场的铁皮屋棚发出咚咚哒哒的声音，躲在里面的那只鸡被吓得窜出棚外，向着草地外的树林慌忙逃去。

几天前，伊利亚告诉阿泰尔，隔壁养鸡场需要帮手。

“来送三明治的卢克说养鸡场的棚子坏了一块，许多鸡都跑了出来，原本不多的人手为了捉鸡就更加不够用了，不如你去帮忙吧。”那狡猾的小崽子眨着眼睛道，“去打个零工。镇上商店里的冰淇淋又上了新口味，还能再换点炸鸡，买点米，把鸡肉三明治换成鸡肉饭怎么样。”于是阿泰尔得到了百年后的第一份工作，帮养鸡场捉回逃跑的鸡。

最后一只了。

看着那在草地上奔跑的猎物，阿泰尔一跃而下，像伸出利爪的鹰向地面的猎物掠去。

“咯哒！！！！”

阿泰尔扑了个空，他不得不借势在草地上翻滚以刹车。

那个从角落里窜出来截胡的不速之客正举着那只鸡，向他示意。

骚包。

这个不太好的词从脑子里蹦了出来，但是意外地适合用来形容阿泰尔对眼前这个年轻人的第一印象。

虽然只穿着简单的长袖与长裤，红棕色的碎发垂在耳际，剩下的长发被松松地束在脑后，再配上姣好的五官与那双闪着光的琥珀色眼睛，那轻佻的样子像极了每天坐吃等死的贵族子弟。不过这家伙身手不错，可以把坐吃等死这个词删掉。

“嗨（Ciao），阿泰尔？丽萨告诉我你在这里，我带来了伊利亚的口信。”年轻人指指另一边的养鸡场女员工，对方向他热情地挥手致意，嗯，还是妇女之友。

“我是艾吉奥。”年轻人说道。

在阿泰尔观察艾吉奥的同时，艾吉奥也在观察他。

猫，大白猫。

艾吉奥早就发现了这穿着白色带帽卫衣在房屋间跳跃的青年。出于某种开玩笑的冲动，他从阿泰尔手里抢先一步捉走了他的猎物。

现在，这只高傲的大白猫兜帽下微微眯起的金色眼睛正带着些许被打扰的不满望向自己，身上还因翻滚带着一点绿色的草屑。

艾吉奥把手里被提着脖子快断气了的那只鸡交给阿泰尔，说道：“我们有新任务了。”

与此同时，伊利亚处。

“高加索山羊呼叫豆丁，呼叫豆丁。”

伊利亚在地下室接通了某人的通讯：“肖恩，你又起了什么奇怪的代号。”

“不觉得很可爱吗，小豆丁哈哈哈。”肖恩打趣道。

“言归正传，林奇小队在潜入阿布斯泰戈某个下属部门的据点时，得到了一份关于大神殿的情报，我现在传送给你。”

“大神殿在两年前重新关闭，内里安置的设备失去信号？也就是说，里面发生了一些变化，一些我们不知道的变化。”

“当年戴斯蒙就是在那里……”

“大神殿本就是多峇巨灾的避难所，密涅瓦的‘球’既然能困住朱诺的意识万年，那么本于伊苏的人类也可以，只是人类的意识相比朱诺太脆弱了，或许他的意识在启动大神殿的时候就被能量直接冲散了。我们无法确定。”

“那我们就再打开它。”肖恩道，“威廉把苹果交给了兄弟会，只有他知道它们在哪里。如果你要打开大神殿的话，就要把他拉入伙了。”

“还有别的方法吗？”

“哦？你不想见他？”

“拜托，肖恩，我是个私生子。”

“拉倒吧，威廉·迈尔斯才不会管这些，迈尔斯家的血脉后继有人，老头子高兴还来不及呢。”瑞贝卡插嘴道，“你就是不想见他。但你不能躲一辈子，如果你是对的，那么你总有一天要见到戴斯蒙，见到威廉。”

“对。”伊利亚承认了，“我并不想成为刺客。”

“但是你不得不……”

“但是我终将成为刺客？”伊利亚接话，“因为它是我生来就注定的命运？而这命运来自一个我未曾蒙面的陌生人，于是我需要躲在阴影里，即使我不是一个刺客，但依然随时会因为我的血脉而被追捕。我要像现在这样躲在这偏僻的角落，因为我去了那该死的医院做了个体检。刺客们代代为自由而战，可他们自己无论愿不愿意都将自己与自己的后代绑在了这辆战车之上，被推着向前。”

“不论你是否主动找上我们，伊利亚，你明白的，你早已入局。”

“让我再想想吧，肖恩。”

通讯结束。

“你在不安，你害怕了，伊利亚。”康苏斯电子合成一般的声音从随身的耳机里传来。

“我不知道，它仿佛是一种原罪。”

“是责任，伊利亚。”

“可它不曾给我选择的权利，就将我抛向责任。”

“不，你已经做好了选择，从你选择人类的那一刻起你就得背负它了。”

晚间的鸡肉饭挽救了阿泰尔降低的愉悦值。

“所以，我们的目标是——”伊利亚叉起盘子里的最后一块鸡肉道，“圣杯。”

“阿德哈已经死了。”阿泰尔道。她的亡魂不该再被惊扰。

“我知道，先别激动嘛阿泰尔。被记录在案称为‘圣杯’的东西至今已有两百多种，抹大拉的玛利亚只是其中之一。我们要找的，是盛放耶稣之血的圣杯。”伊利亚解释道。

“裹尸布只能修复，它对完全失去生命体征的生物无可奈何。而耶稣在死后三天复活，也就是说，他得活着，或者说保有‘活’这个状态。他的门徒扮作反对者谎称要饮耶稣之血，恳求行刑者用圣杯接住了他从十字架上滴落的鲜血。那些血在滴入圣杯的那一刻，细胞是活着的，并在之后一直保持着这种状态，使裹尸布下的耶稣得以顺利复活。”

“通过艾吉奥同步自己1491年在西班牙的经历，我确认了它的模样并成功定位了它。双王之一的伊莎贝拉女王将它作为艾吉奥帮助收服格拉纳达的谢礼，不过很可惜，当时奥迪托雷先生并没有把它带回佛罗伦萨，所以它现在收藏在西班牙莱昂的圣伊西德罗教堂。”

“谁知道那花里胡哨的杯子居然是个伊甸碎片啊。”艾吉奥抱怨道，“耶稣一穷二白，用得起金杯吗，给哥伦布换成路费更划算一点。”

“所以它只有一部分是圣杯。”伊利亚补充道，“偷偷带回它的底座即可，这是复制品。”一块略凹的玛瑙圆片被递给了二人。

“那么，两位先祖请准备好踏上旅途吧。”伊利亚取出装着机票和签证的信封。

在阿泰尔准备离去时，伊利亚叫住了他。

“阿泰尔大师，请留步。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> 伊利亚：我仿佛一个莫的感情的发任务NPC……
> 
> 在亚马逊斗蟒蛇的谢伊：不是吗？
> 
> 整理衣柜的艾吉奥：不是吗？
> 
> 查看任务资料的阿泰尔：不是吗？
> 
> Animus里的爱德华：不是吗？……欸，等等，我还没出场！
> 
> 船上的亚诺&弗莱双子：……
> 
> *注1：阿德哈是阿泰尔的初恋，被称为“圣杯”。抹大拉的玛利亚，意为“涂抹香膏的女人”，是《圣经》中的圣徒之一。圣杯有时不认为是耶稣的餐杯而是某个对耶稣很重要的人或物，抹大拉的玛丽亚就是其中一个很有影响的猜测。
> 
> *注2：圣伊西德罗教堂的圣杯真实存在，真的花里胡哨。


	4. 【主线第四章】我同步我自己

亲爱的妹妹克劳蒂亚：

我正在写这封寄往冥河彼岸的信。说起来这实在离奇，上一刻我骑着马离开弗利，下一刻已身在五百年后。时间与我开了个玩笑，在五百年前死亡，又在五百年后复生。于是我躺进了那台奇怪的机器，捡回散落在过去的记忆。

这很奇妙。像是一场梦，又像是观看一场我自己饰演的戏剧，我坐在观众席上看自己在之后几十年中的奔波。或许是青春的生命力又一次回到我的体内，我想，我找回了在佛罗伦萨的屋顶与街道忙碌穿梭时的热情。我在重新经历我的过去也在重新思考我的过去，我的事业，我的朋友，还有我尚在寻找的爱。

但这场演出尚未结束，记忆中的我正从罗马出发前往马西亚夫，去完成我们父亲未竟的事业。不过，现在先中场休息。我被告知，在我的记忆中找到了那传说中的圣杯，我们幼年在歌谣中唱诵的传奇是真的，我曾接受它，触摸它，赠送它，现在要前往马德里找回它。我想，等我回来时，父亲留下的谜底就能解开了。

幸运的是，这次不是孤独的旅程，我有一个新搭档，他居然与那位在我踏入刺客时在精神上指引我的前辈同名，阿泰尔是个有趣的年轻人。他使我想起多年前与费德里科在故乡的屋顶奔跑跳跃的那些夜晚，还有照耀在教堂塔尖的蓝色月光。

你的哥哥，

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨

\------------------------------------------------

“你们是伊苏人？”在困惑中清醒的意大利人在接受这离奇复活的现状后发问。

“我是人类。”伊利亚说着把一快平板递给艾吉奥，“这是康苏斯，您或许听过他的另一个名号‘普罗米修斯’，不过准确来说，这只是康苏斯的一部分，我捡到了他比较……嗯……活泼的一部分。”

平板上亮出一个熟悉的单词，salve。（你好）

“康苏斯与我的生命等价，您可以信任他。我将他从寄生物中释放出来，目前他充当我们的智能AI与网络架构员以及数据中转站，通讯、资料、信息全部经过他手。”伊利亚解释道。

“所以现在要做的是找到你记忆中的圣杯，你同步你的记忆。”

“我同步我自己？”

“对，躺下吧，尊敬的奥迪托雷老爷。”

……

飞机在平流层划出白色的尾迹。

当艾吉奥再次从瞌睡中醒来时，身边的阿泰尔正注视着窗外的流云。他注意到阿泰尔完好的左手，骨节分明的手指正轻轻敲击着扶手，指甲圆润，指尖薄红，看起来养尊处优，和自己的如出一辙。

当人们凭借自己的力量翱翔于天际时，发现云层之上没有神殿亦没有神明。而刺客与圣殿骑士们不约而同地保守着关于世界真相的秘密。人类是由第一文明的先行者制造的工具，作为廉价的劳动工具而存在。但并非所有先行者都这么认为，那些存在着自由意志的混血种打破了人类与先行者的平衡，亚当与夏娃。失落的文明在天灾中崩塌，幸存者在废墟上重新建立起人类文明，直到今天。

往事在口耳相传中变成篝火边的夜谈，羊皮卷上的传说。抖落掉碎屑，再饰以传奇，它们以另一种面目潜藏在人类的历史中。《帕西瓦尔》，来自巴伐利亚的吟游诗人沃尔弗兰将它传唱。圣杯是来自天堂的石头，神的侍者守护着它，普罗旺斯的智者乔特在西班牙的托莱多从一本异教徒的书中找到这条秘密，年轻的勇者帕西瓦尔前去寻找它的下落。如今那本记载了先行者秘密的手稿已向世界公开，等待解开密码的先知到来。

三年前，随着一卷羊皮纸的破译，两位西班牙里昂的大学历史学家将圣杯的位置指向西班牙。圣伊西德罗圣杯，由此出现于人前。而在短暂的展出后，教堂又以参观人数过多为由而取消了对圣杯的公开展览。这则旧新闻如同圣杯的昙花一现，滚入信息世界的洪流里，堪堪现在被打捞出来。

而线人传递消息，阿布斯泰戈历史研究中心正准备派人前往西班牙测定这只圣杯，前来接洽的，是一位名叫鲍勃·勃伦科的阿布斯泰尔雇员。

阿泰尔在脑中整理着任务信息，想起伊利亚临行前的话。

一个手染血腥的佣兵也是拥有可爱女儿的慈祥父亲，一个救人无数的医生也是杀害妻子的犯罪者。拿着天平的刺客又如何决定取谁的性命呢？刺客究竟为什么而存在？

远方的天际蓝色逐渐加深，那个曾经盛产斗牛士与弗朗明戈的国度就在前方。

伊利亚的地下室。

一则来自赫菲斯托斯2.0的讯息悄然送达。

亮起的屏幕上写着：

【来自：阿泰尔二号】

【你好，伊利亚。肖恩和瑞贝卡日前被派往前往埃及执行外勤任务。应计划亚诺、雅各布与伊薇正在前往港口，期间与你的联络将由我来负责。——比尔】

—TBC—


	5. 【主线第五章】叫声爷爷来听听

“卡洛琳，我回来了！”

“卡洛琳，我们有钱了！”

“卡洛琳，你在哪？”

“不，卡洛琳！”

“究竟有多少人死在你手上，嗯？”

“你觉得这样就能让你成为男人吗？”

“走吧，别再回来了爱德华。”

“母亲……”

\----------------------------------------------

当曾经叱咤加勒比海的海盗头子，兼伦敦刺客领导人，爱德华·肯威从黑暗中苏醒时，熟悉的金蓝瞳色撞入视线。

“你也下地狱了，罗伯茨。”他不假思索地说。

“地狱？你还活着，爱德华。”

他随即注意到对方还是个孩子。“你找到青春不老泉了？不，不对，你不是死了吗。”他还记得自己亲手把这家伙的尸体扔进海里喂鱼了。

“是啊，海盗巴沙洛谬·罗伯茨死了，死在海盗爱德华·肯威的手上。刺客爱德华·肯威也死了，死在圣殿骑士的雇佣兵手里。”伊利亚说道。

爱德华回忆起自己意识消退的上一刻。42岁的爱德华躺在肯威大宅密室的地板上，动弹不得，他感觉自己像个正在泄漏的水囊，属于他的温热血液正源源不断地沁透布料，在他精心挑选的地板上蜿蜒铺展。妻子的尖叫声随着胸口的楚痛渐渐模糊，只有自己越来越艰难的呼吸尚被感知……

想起一切的爱德华迫不及待地跳下床，虽然久不活动的身体令他踉跄得几乎扑倒在地，但刺客刻在骨子里的反射令他迅速调整肌肉，丝毫未减速度地向门大跨步而去。他不敢想象之后会发生什么，只想尽快找到自己的妻儿，无论，无论生死。

在他触及门把的前一刻，男孩的声音在背后响起。“但相同的是，这两件事都发生在近乎三百年前。”伊利亚补充道，“距离现在三百年，我是伊利亚，这一代的圣者。”

三百年很短，不够沧海桑田，于爱德华只是一次闭眼与睁眼。三百年也很长，足以红粉化骷髅，往事随烟去。

伊利亚给爱德华倒了一点酒。

“你还是这么讨厌酒啊。”只有一个杯底，不过熟悉的辛辣与果香以及黑朗姆酒特有的焦糖香气令爱德华冷静不少。

“喝酒会影响思考，比如引狼入室。”伊利亚回道，“每代圣者都有自己的喜好，醒醒，我不是那只快乐小狗。”

“那么，这一切究竟是怎么回事？”

例行公事一般向刚刚接受自己死而复生的刺客科普了一通圣殿骑士与阿布斯泰戈千丝万缕的关系，还有animus与现代刺客兄弟会的坎坷遭遇。

“等等，这么说来，你是我隔了好多代的孙子啊。”爱德华从迈尔斯家复杂的刺客关系中发现了盲点。“哈哈哈哈哈哈，小孙砸，叫声爷爷来听听。”

“……”

夏夜的晚风与聒噪的蛙鸣总是相得益彰，但连人带行李被扔出门的爱德华还是感觉到了七月中的一丝秋风萧瑟。金发刺客怀抱一台改装过的头戴式animus，带着他的行李箱蹲在乡间小道上等待远方的车灯。

“时间紧迫，来自伦敦与法国的刺客在之后会与你汇合一同前往瑞士，我们需要再次找到打开大神殿的钥匙，另一把钥匙就在你找到裹尸布的位置附近——曾经的意大利王族，萨伏瓦家族的西庸城堡旁，阿尔卑斯山下的日内瓦湖底。那座八百年前的古堡还有未讲完的故事。”伊利亚是这么说的。

远方的灯塔忽明忽灭，指引迷途的水手。养鸡场门口的信号灯闪闪烁烁，那辆飞驰而来扬起一片沙尘的黑色汽车在爱德华面前表演了一个神龙摆尾式急刹车。

“嘿！雅各布，我们只租了这车一天，我们的预算可不包括赔刹车。”摇下的车窗里飘出纯正伦敦口音的女声。

不过手握方向盘的驾驶员并不以为意，他只是耸耸肩，转头对爱德华道：“上车把肯威大师，我们是来自伦敦的雅各布和伊薇还有来自巴黎的亚诺，您一定还有很多疑问，让我们边走边说。”

“他们走了，而你没给他打最后一针。”耳机里的康苏斯说，“我可以理解为是公报私仇吗？”

“是合理用药，爱德华的记忆传输和骨骼肌肉的发育都没有问题，他不需要它，最多因此晕船几天。”

“好吧，是恼羞成怒。”

“随你怎么说，至少他的记忆没有出现缺失，不需要animus辅助解压记忆包。”伊利亚语调上扬，“我们的实验成功了。”

“说明罗伯茨的记忆碎片影响到你了，伊利亚。即使你暂时压制了艾塔，但频繁接触其他圣者的记忆依然会对你产生影响，你会与之共情。”

“我不想放过这一线生机。”伊利亚道，“大道五十，天衍四十九，联繁带的预测从来不会出现死局，那么就想办法破局。”

是个固执的小孩。

他拆了支荔枝味的棒棒糖塞嘴里，低头编辑信息。

【发送：阿泰尔二号】

【英法组已启程前往瑞士。——伊利亚】

不过新来的联络员比尔并未立即回复。他是个冷静而谨慎的人，相比于跳脱的肖恩与瑞贝卡，他似乎更加年长与睿智。他对伊利亚表现出一种克制的兴趣，虽然不讨厌但值得注意，以至于康苏斯曾想偷偷摸到赫菲斯托斯的网络中想找出他的身份，但被瑞贝卡的防火墙挡在了外边。

一无所获，也是收获。

他们的行动恐怕已经引起兄弟会高层的注意了。

西班牙。莱昂。

阳光明媚。游人如织。

“所以，我们怎么进去？”艾吉奥看着密集的人群与巡视的安保，思考潜入路线。

“走进去。”阿泰尔递给艾吉奥一顶印着XX旅社字样的鸭舌帽，再挂上一台相机，便领着艾吉奥向售票处走去。“我们可是文明出行好游客。”

阳光穿透黑暗时代的玫瑰花窗，高耸的罗马拱顶连接天堂与人间。

牧师的一声祷告长长扬起，哈利路亚。信我者与不信我者皆受宽恕。

圣伊西德罗皇家教堂，神在人间的代言之处，神子的长眠之所。

但圣堂与皇陵皆与两位刺客无关，长廊后陈列着的博物馆才是此行的目的地。

圣杯曾短暂展出，之后便收入博物馆的库房之中，失去消息。想要拿到它，第一，找到存放设备的库房位置，取得钥匙，第二，探明教堂的内部结构与监控系统，第三，巡逻人员路线图。

带有博物馆游览路线的地图册，标示出非开放区域，缩小目标范围。

寻找到隐藏在角落里的光纤带装置，接入黑客们的解码器，以便于侵入内联网接管监控系统和内网。

当阿泰尔做完这一切正准备从阴冷僻静的走廊转出来时，发现远处那个摘掉帽子露出蜜与椰枣般发色的青年，他的搭档，正在……撩妹？

注意到阴影中观察自己的阿泰尔，艾吉奥告别与自己交谈甚欢的金发女郎。“感谢您的帮助，偷走时间的signorina（小姐），我找到了我的同伴。”他向阿泰尔快步走来，揽住他的肩膀往出口而去。“情报到手。”青年在他耳边说。

瞥见女郎回过身时胸前的工作牌。

阿泰尔了然。

美人计也很不错嘛。

“OK，已成功骇入博物馆系统，破解年久失修的数据库比修阿布斯泰戈的防火墙容易不少啊，牧师协会的管理员甚至都没有给电脑切断电源的习惯。”伊利亚道，“好消息是你们不必深夜潜入博物馆了，神偷们，圣杯已经被人暗中带走了。”

“不过……除了与鲍勃·勃伦科的交易，我们在这位主教的私人信箱里还找到另一些东西。”康苏斯接话。

宗教之恶，在于以善之名，而作恶于世人。

怀着憧憬跨过羔羊之门的羔羊被地底的荆棘刺穿心脏，献祭给邪恶。

幼童的哭泣与男人的喘息，欲念燃烧理性。白色伪装的内里潜伏着来自地狱的魔鬼，狩猎着懵懂的天真。奔逃无门，真相被掩埋在不以为意中，光明的假面背后恶魔在肆意狞笑，唯有一次次在谎言中受难于基督，唯有在缝隙中挣扎求生。幸存者艰难破开泥淖，将过去掩埋于河底。恶魔依旧向神得意洋洋自己的胜利。

而终有一天，真相会浮出水面。

“我会杀了他。”阿泰尔对伊利亚说，冷然的告知而非请求，但他紧握的拳头依然泄露出平静语调下的波涛汹涌。

他走到窗边，看着夜幕下尖顶高耸的教堂道：“我对那个问题的回答是，是信条定义了我们，刺客是为正义而利刃出鞘。选择坦白而诚实，不会用谎言和诡计来聚拢信徒，因为我们对人民负责，我们的存在为人民挣脱强加在身上的种种枷锁而前行。圣殿骑士不会被彻底消灭，刺客的信条也代代不熄。与我辈同行者，不必为习俗而牺牲，共同的追求会让我们走到一起。万物皆虚，不是蔑视真理，而是挣脱干扰我们的锁链，理式存在而永不可得，但亦永恒追求于它。诸行皆可，并非肆意妄为，恰是因为自由而应更加审慎我们的行为。理性与爱，将指引刺客做出正确的选择。”

本能先于人性，但人性能超越本能。真正的刺客会为人类的良善披荆斩棘。

“我们会杀了他们。”艾吉奥补充道，“这位牧师协会的主教会成功地‘意外身亡’。”

就在……狂欢之夜。

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场·好惨一德华】
> 
> 爱德华：你们是来自伦敦的刺客？！QAQ老乡啊，我家宅子怎么样了，就圣安妮女王广场旁边那栋三进三出的大房子，大铁门上还有我心爱的小船船。
> 
> 伊薇&雅各布：哦，归圣殿骑士了。
> 
> 爱德华：这帮放高利贷的奸商欺我老无力，卖我儿女，霸我家产！
> 
> 雅各布：是你儿子给的。
> 
> 伊薇：他是个圣殿骑士。
> 
> 雅各布：还当了北美分册的大团长。
> 
> 伊薇：他死了以后房子就充公了，你的生意也归对家了。
> 
> 雅各布：被他儿子杀的。
> 
> 伊薇：他儿子没户口。
> 
> 雅各布：也没继承权，还是个混血刺客。
> 
> 伊薇：你那房子里里外外都让圣殿骑士翻过不知道多少遍了，地都锄了几遍。
> 
> 雅各布：现在几百年了，早被推平了，地基都没有了。
> 
> 伊薇：地里的裹尸布也被挖出来了。
> 
> 雅各布：不过我俩把它放回去了。
> 
> 亚诺：哈姆雷特加夺宝奇兵，牛逼。
> 
> 爱德华：……
> 
> *注：历史上的巴沙罗谬·罗伯茨也被称为绅士海盗，不过本质上还是杀人不眨眼的海盗啦。制定出海盗十诫，讨厌酒而喜欢茶，和爱德华还是老乡。Happy puppy 这个词我也不确定是中性的还是贬义的，就这么用叭。
> 
> *注：联繁带，应该是这么写吧？三代康纳第一次拿起水晶球的时候，朱诺提到的伊苏测算未来的科技。
> 
> *注：理式。柏拉图的主张，简单来说就是永恒的美或真理，差不多类比道家所说的道或者黑格尔的绝对理念，阿泰尔的时代希腊的哲学依然存在，大导师连赫拉克利特永恒之火的学说都看过，哲学王柏拉图应该也接触过吧，反正是我的喜好啦。可以看作世界的本源，但这个本源永远无法被解释，人类的认识是对理式的模仿，而诗是对理念模仿的模仿。啊，好像越解释越混乱了，就把它当作永远到不了的远方与回不去的家乡好了。
> 
> *注：圣殿骑士团开创了银行业，以借记和存放金钱票据起家后来十字军东征的时候还放过高利贷（好像是高利贷，因为动别家蛋糕被锤了hhh，不过这段不确定）。


	6. 【主线第六章】被骗了

虚空的虚空，

凡事皆是虚空。

……

日光之下再无新事，

皆是捕风，

皆是捉影。

——《圣经·旧约·传道书》

\----------------------------------------------

暗流涌动中，舆论在悄悄发酵。

数日的铺垫，使网络中对于主教问责的呼声愈来愈高，而暴露于刺客们监视中的主教也显得愈发急躁，他迫切地希望借助阿布斯泰格娱乐的能力脱身。

潜伏在黑暗中的猎手悄悄磨尖利爪，准备向落入网中的猎物施展致命一击。

西班牙。莱昂。

夜晚收束白日飘荡在街头的炎热，缕缕晚风搅动石榴与金盏花交织的余韵。

七月下旬至八月中的旅游旺季，圣伊西德罗皇家教堂广场会在夜间播放两场露天灯光秀吸引朝圣的游客。

虽然白天游人如织，但院中修行的修士们依然过着晨钟暮鼓的生活。在结束今日修行的修士小队末尾，两个白袍修士在拐角悄悄掉了队。

当艾吉奥换上牧师袍把手中这被敲晕的倒霉蛋藏在无人的隔间，向对面走廊的阿泰尔看去时，对方正扣上脖子上的最后一颗扣子。

黑色立领包裹住脖子以下的位置，将刺客本就精巧的下巴衬托地更加精致。腰带勾勒出精瘦的腰身，配上那张表情淡漠的脸，无端比神甫更像神甫。那双金色的眼睛望过来，锐利，禁欲而不可侵犯，却，让人想要靠近，看看这双眼睛里面还有什么。

等等。

艾吉奥回过神来。觉得自己怕不是憋太久憋坏了，他居然觉得一个男人对他该死地有吸引力。拜托，人家只是换了一件衣服，况且这个年轻人才二十岁。艾吉奥自己，哦，虽然生理上他也二十岁，但是心理上怎么也比对方大不少了。而且眼前这个背着武器包的阿泰尔看起来就很不好惹啊好吗。

总之，他需要一点酒或者咖啡，或者什么都好，清醒清醒。

艾吉奥跟在阿泰尔身后，决定任务结束后找地方喝一杯，或者，嗯，放松一下。

……

如果重来一次，绝对要把门口那碍事的花瓶移走。

这是主教被敲晕前的最后一个想法。

躲在掩体后的阿泰尔干净利落地放倒目标，从主教身边的手提箱中取出这只吸引住多方视线的圣杯。

如果不是因为它被冠以圣杯之名，可能不过是一件普通的王族遗物罢了。上下两只褐色缟玛瑙雕琢而成的酒杯被繁复的黄金编织到一起，杯缘与杯脚皆镶嵌着大量的珍珠、水晶与宝石。标准的摩尔风格酒杯。

曾经，加利西亚地区的一位泰法首领将它赠给莱昂与卡斯蒂亚国王，桑乔大帝最宠爱的次子，费迪南一世，作为臣服的礼物。泰法是科尔多瓦哈里发王国内乱后，军阀割据时对首领的称谓。

公元8世纪中叶，占据中亚与北非的伍麦亚王朝陷入内乱，公元750年反抗军首领阿卜·阿巴斯在大马士革登上穆斯林哈里发的王座，结束了伍麦亚王朝的统治，用一场鸿门宴葬送伍麦亚剩下的皇族，除了提前逃离的阿卜杜勒·拉赫曼，那位后来带兵进入伊比利亚半岛的科尔多瓦哈里发。在此期间，刺客们从耶路撒冷偷出圣杯秘密运往埃及兄弟会，这一行动被记录在一卷羊皮卷中，直到2011年在开罗爱资哈尔大学再次被发现。而在之后的某一时刻，圣杯与伊甸苹果一起被兄弟会从埃及取出，经由北非跨越直布罗陀海峡到达科尔多瓦哈里发王国的中心——科尔多瓦。

11世纪初，年仅12岁的幼主希沙姆二世即位，遭遇大臣曼尔苏夺权篡位，在曼尔苏去世后科尔多瓦哈里发王国内乱爆发，伊比利亚半岛的摩尔王朝进入长达五百年的泰法割据时代，此时，桑乔三世，也就是后来的桑乔大帝，刚刚继承阿拉贡与纳瓦拉成为两地新领主。短暂的两穆王朝后，第三次泰法割据战中，伊甸苹果被秘密转移至格拉纳达的阿布拉罕宫交由纳萨尔王族保管，直到1492年格拉纳达城破，圣殿骑士挟持穆罕默德十二世博阿迪尔的幼子前来。摩尔国王选择交出苹果，而在刺客阿奎拉与玛丽亚的行动下，伊甸苹果被转交由刺客盟友弗朗西斯科·哥伦布再次藏匿。

而圣杯则在多年的内乱中几经辗转，当桑乔三世吞并莱昂、卡斯蒂亚与巴塞罗那完成西班牙北境的统一之时，圣杯也随着一位前往圣地亚哥的朝圣者流落到北方的加利西亚。桑乔大帝将莱昂与卡斯蒂亚封给他最宠爱的次子“大帝”斐迪南一世，而斐迪南一世在位期间亦向外扩张，以妻子桑查嫁妆的名义攻下被贝尔穆多三世占领的加利西亚地区和周边的摩尔人领地，求和的摩尔人献上了这只圣杯。在他身后，他的三个儿子们分别得到卡斯蒂亚、莱昂和加利西亚的土地，而这只圣杯则由女儿多纳乌拉卡公主继承。

兄弟阋墙的故事时常发生在西班牙王族的领土争端中，继承卡斯蒂亚的长子“强者”桑乔二世吞并其弟加西亚的加利西亚，而后在熙德的帮助下与继承莱昂的二弟，“勇敢者”阿方索六世交战，1072年大败阿方索六世，得到莱昂王位，却在之后围攻其姊妹多纳乌拉卡公主的封地萨莫拉时暴毙身亡，系被萨莫拉夫人乌拉卡派人毒杀。于是流亡莱托多的“勇敢者”阿方索六世得以复位，重掌莱昂并吞并卡斯蒂亚与加利西亚，挺进纳瓦拉，加冕为“伊比利亚国王”，1085年进军莱托多与摩尔阿巴德王朝交战。

而用于取得桑乔二世性命的那只酒杯现在正在阿泰尔手中。他握住球状的杯柄转动，拆下中空的杯柄和底座，替换上赝品，再物归原位将箱子递给在一边放风的艾吉奥，由他代替主教前去交易。

那么接下来要处理的就是躺在脚边的主教了。

……

艾吉奥在约定的时间踏入教堂中庭。方形的露天中庭被一圈带柱的走廊包围，他来到中央的水井旁，四周依然空无一人。“Vanitas vanitatum（虚空的虚空）.”他说出接头暗号。

“Omnia vanitas（凡事皆是虚空）.”后方的黑暗里响起陌生的声音，“看来我们这位主教的胆子比豌豆更小。”

那人悄无声息地出现在身后，而艾吉奥身后只有通往教堂的一条通道，对方早早地潜伏在此地。是个危险的家伙，而四周的黑暗里又有多少双眼睛在盯着这口井，或者说井边的猎物呢。

艾吉奥回身看向来者。晦暗的光线中辨不清面目，但对方结实健硕的体型依然敲响了刺客心中的警钟。他穿着深色长外套，在盛夏的夜晚显得与时节格格不入，而他手中的三角吊坠却随着男人的靠近越来越亮，甚至隐隐照出对方面部的轮廓——鲍勃·勃伦科，阿布斯泰戈雇员、特工，疑似圣殿骑士。

“你们的货。”艾吉奥示意鲍勃接过自己手中的箱子，“我只是个跑腿的小透明而已。”

“那么，这位忠实的神仆啊。”鲍勃伸手接箱子，“你的任务圆满结束了。”在艾吉奥准备松手的前一刻，他将箱子猛地向己方一拽，另一只手打开卡扣，跳刀利刃出鞘刺向艾吉奥后心口。

早有准备的刺客，顺势转身滑向另一侧避开刀刃，手中的箱子用力撞上鲍勃侧脸，对方吃痛松手，艾吉奥拉开二人距离，避开所有通道口，背对一堵石墙。

“刺客？”鲍勃说道，“角色扮演好玩吗？”

“那是什么？”艾吉奥装傻。他可不想被对方追着往死里打，那些圣殿骑士遇到刺客就像蚂蝗见血一样紧紧黏住，不抓到或者干掉就不罢休。他的任务只是让对方带走赝品，自己顺利脱身而已。

“你究竟是谁？我可不认为一个天天祷告念经的修士会有这样的身手。”勃伦科道。艾吉奥身上没有袖剑也没有任何兄弟会的标志，他穿着修道院的制服，看不出来路。

“一个热心市民。”艾吉奥开始胡诌。

“呵。”一派胡言。圣殿骑士冷笑，挥刀袭向艾吉奥。艾吉奥举起手提箱抵挡，刀子插入箱中借着匕首被卡，旋转箱子使得对方不得不放开武器，再趁对方下盘不稳揣击左膝盖内侧。圣殿骑士就地翻滚避开要害。艾吉奥借机拔出箱子上的弹簧直跳刀把圣杯扔在一边，准备乘胜追击。

此时，教堂外灯光骤亮，也照亮了教堂中打斗的二人。今夜的第一场灯光秀即将开始。

灯光中，艾吉奥看见地上的鲍勃·勃伦科从大衣中抽出了一把手枪对准自己。

光线骤暗，音乐声中，他扣响了扳机。

下一刻箭矢从天而降，险险擦过枪身扎进地面。

教堂外缓缓亮起的灯光渗进内里。原本艾吉奥的位置空无一人。而子弹发射的火光却暴露了鲍勃自己的位置。高处的黑暗里对方的狙击手虎视眈眈，这只未射中的弩箭，是幸运之神的眷顾，又或许，是一次警告。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。他没有机会开第二枪了。

教堂黑洞洞的花窗镶嵌在墙上，对方没有用枪，无法判断位置，而自己已然暴露坐标。

教堂外的灯光秀已然开始，这是最佳的脱身时机。

于是鲍勃·勃伦科果断抄起地上的手提箱，向教堂出口快速退去。

直到脚步声归于沉寂，艾吉奥从走廊石柱的阴影中离开。手中这把来自敌人的跳刀上不仅有着阿布斯泰戈工业的三角徽记，刀身上还雕刻着一个浅浅的花纹——八角十字，圣殿骑士团的标志。

情报更新。鲍勃·勃伦科，确实是个圣殿骑士。

……

“我们上当了。”当艾吉奥带着箭矢重新回到主教办公室时，坐在黑暗里的阿泰尔说道。

艾吉奥打开室内灯光，还在昏迷中的主教被蒙着眼绑在一边的椅子上，阿泰尔坐在窗边，窗台上架着狙击弩，而他手中则拿着他们的任务目标。

艾吉奥接过圣杯，斗笠形的杯中正躺着一条银色的小鱼，一条刚刚死掉的鱼。至于鱼的来源么，角落里的水族箱里正游动着这条倒霉小鱼的伙伴。艾吉奥将它扔回鱼缸，缓缓浮上水面的鱼翻起白肚皮。很显然，这个所谓的圣杯并不能发挥神奇的能力让这条离水的鱼活着。

而这究竟是赝品，还是男孩编造的传说，他相信一旁的主教会给他们解答。

“看来你并不老实啊，主教大人。”从昏沉中醒来的主教发现眼前一片漆黑，但耳边想起的声音却令他头皮一紧。

“我又怎么确定你们会履行诺言帮我摆平麻烦而不是成为一颗弃子呢。”主教说道，“解决那些麻烦，你们自然会得到圣杯。”他将他们当作了圣殿骑士。

“可惜你的筹码并不值钱，生意人最讲究的就是信誉，寻找圣杯对我们来说不过是再花费些时间，而一个缺乏信誉的合作伙伴不值得再多费心思。”阿泰尔快速进入角色，冰凉的刀尖滑过主教裸露在外的皮肤，最后抵在心口。

“我的一位中国朋友曾讲述过一种东方的刑讯术。”阿泰尔说，“凌迟。将活人绑在架子上用刀划开，像拆解尸体一般，一点点肢解切片。”

“先是胸口，再沿着头骨划开头皮。”刀尖转移到主教的头顶缓缓画了一个圈，“就像伯多禄的王冠。”虽然没有剃度但主教依然感到头顶冰凉。“然后切下双手、手臂，再是双脚，大腿。”冰冷尖锐的刀刃肩膀一路往下划动，“最后刺入颈骨，砍下脑袋，这时这个人才真正死去。”

“虽然没有具体实践过，但夜晚还很长，我保证会让你享受到最后一步的，希望你别太紧张，血压太高的话容易失败。”

“放过我吧，求你。”主教崩溃了，“看在全能之主的份上放过我吧，我会告诉你我所知道的一切。”

“说，圣杯在哪？”艾吉奥出声。

“井里！水桶中！”主教连忙交待，“它被藏在中庭的井里。”

艾吉奥没想到自己曾离目标这么近，不过现在可以更近一些了。

而当阿泰尔第三次拿到同一形状的玛瑙杯时，雕刻在杯底的花纹一圈圈亮起，变得炽热。

毫无疑问，这是一块真正的伊甸碎片。

主教感觉到身上的刀尖离他远去，不禁暗暗松了一口气。下一秒，机括声起，跳刀刺入心脏。

“你、你们，不是答应放过我……”眼罩被取下，接着窗外逐渐亮起的灯光中，他隐约看到两个模糊的身影。

“这些话，那些被你侵犯的孩子也对你说过。”你又放过他们了吗。

“你不懂的，我爱着他们呢。”接受自己必死无疑的主教反而笑了起来，“他们是纯洁的贝阿特丽采，主最完美的造物。我现在依然为神的这份恩赐而一直心怀感激着，感谢神，感谢他们。”

“你嘴里说着神诫却行着撒旦的事，愿死亡带给你平静。”

“珍珠该被守护而非碾碎。Requiescat in pace.（请安息。）”

今夜最后一场灯光秀正在上演。

阿泰尔重新戴上兜帽背起装着十字弩的武器包，“时间到了，走吧。”

刺客们跃出窗外消失在黑暗中。

教堂外，灯光与音乐在幕布上向人们讲述古老的传说与史诗。骑白马的圣雅各带领阿斯图尔亚人民打败入侵者，英雄熙德建起埃斯特雷马杜拉骑士团地域外敌，双王伊莎贝拉与斐迪南收复格拉纳达，开拓者哥伦布扬帆美洲新大陆。

教堂内，现任牧师协会主教抱着圣杯端坐室内，胸口插着一把带有阿布斯泰戈标志的匕首。粘稠的鲜血正顺着刀柄流淌，滴落，映着窗外的灯光在杯中泛起涟漪。

顺利离开教堂的两位刺客正行走在砖红色的屋瓦上。远离闹市的街区，就连路灯也不甚明亮。倒是头顶状如弯刀的弦月清明依旧。虽然像极了故乡的屋瓦，但这里终究不是艾吉奥怀念的佛罗伦萨。

“阿泰尔，那个凌迟是真的吗？”听起来就很血腥啊。

“高曲兰说的。”

“高曲兰？那个刺杀铁木真的刺客？”艾吉奥失笑，“年轻人你可别告诉我，你就是700多年前的特凡黎刺客，马西亚夫的伟大刺客导师，永远的阿泰尔。哈？大导师？重名可没有玩的，现在复活券这么便宜的吗，我想来一打给亲朋好友都发一下。”

“很遗憾，让你失望了。”青年转头，兜帽下依然明亮的金色眼睛带着戏谑的笑意望向他。“我，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，出生于马西亚夫，特凡黎刺客，700年前用的这个名字，700年后也还是这个名字。”

“既然艾吉奥·奥迪托雷能掀开棺材板出来爬爬房顶，那么阿泰尔也能从他的黄土堆里再钻出来溜达几圈。”阿泰尔调侃他，“至于复活券，恐怕你得向伊利亚买。”

震惊。

克劳蒂亚啊，真的是他。我搞到真的了。

阿泰尔爬下屋顶时，艾吉奥依然在晚风中继续凌乱。什么乡愁什么绮念，统统吹散。

他把大导师当晚辈相处了整整一个月欸。

他对大导师不久前还有非分之想欸。

他还拿大导师本人取笑他欸。

他还对着本尊吹本尊欸。

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。

你真的完了。

完蛋了。

操。

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场①】
> 
> 当艾吉奥终于收拾好心情回到住处时，阿泰尔将视线从手中圣殿骑士版刺客档案转移到他身上，揶揄道：“老色鬼？”
> 
> 那帮圣殿骑士果然个个都是坏包！坏包！！死了都不肯放过他。
> 
> 【小剧场②】
> 
> 1227年。蒙古。
> 
> 羊皮帐篷里鲜嫩的小羔羊火候正好，高曲兰将它从火上取下。
> 
> 高曲兰：“这片羔羊啊就像凌迟，从头顶开始，先卸部件。”说着片下头顶的肉放在阿泰尔碗中。再顺着脊背拆开肋骨和两只前腿，骨肉分离再拆后腿。“再片肉。”烤好的羊肉按照部位被削成片或切成块，“就像凌迟不同的部位有不同的割法，最后才是斩首，拆脊骨。”
> 
> 阿泰尔：“……”突然不是很想吃了呢。


	7. 【主线第七章】旧事两则

旅人。

旁观者。

还是疯子。

藏在基因里的炸弹会将原本的自己拆得粉碎，除非，你确认自己是谁。

事实上，每一代圣者清醒的时间都不长久，哪怕是坚持自我的小托马斯·卡瓦纳最后也在癫狂中坠落而亡。

七万年，不少，也不多。人类历史的早期，他们大多浑噩在人食人的部落交战中，拿着石制的长矛打得血流漂杵，或是早夭，或是因为双瞳的奇异，被人类当作神供奉起来，但大多也因此被迷信杀害，原因么，很大程度来源于得不到母乳的婴儿被饥饿带走或是感染各种疾病，最后大多变成部落酋长代表神赐君权的杖首——一颗冰冷而雪白的头骨。

真正拥有成段的记忆是在七千年前，那一代的圣者从吉尔伽美什手中偷取了一块伊甸碎片。

来自美索不达米亚的泥板上，用草杆书写的楔形文字记诉着吉尔伽美什寻找不死的传说。乌鲁克的英雄与王者，远行的吉尔伽美什，渡过死亡之海寻找旧世人类的救世主乌特纳匹斯提，向他求解永生之道，然而他失败了。但在离去前，乌特纳匹斯提将一个众神的秘密作为临别的礼物赠与吉尔伽美什，在死亡之海的海底，有形如荆棘的心跳之草，使人可以返老还童。而在吉尔伽美什沐浴之时，草丛中的蛇闻见药草的芬芳，将它吞噬，并留下一段蛇蜕。于是吉尔伽美什失去了他永生的机会，被船夫乌尔沙纳比送回乌鲁克城。

而事实是，蛇，那位被艾塔人格占据的圣者，摆渡人乌尔沙纳比，窃取了吉尔伽美什得到的伊甸碎片——孕育圣心的荆棘珊瑚。

此后，或是模糊，或是清晰，像是人类历史的旁观者一般，那些天生异瞳的人每隔一段时间就出现在世界的某个角落，成为人类文明长河中的一颗沙砾，包裹着人类生存的痛苦与一段幽禁其中的疯狂，这段选择向现实屈服的理想最终化为了疯狂，化作妄念和偏执，向幽灵一般纠缠着每一个过去和未来的自己。

这些过去被零零碎碎地记录了下来，藏在基因里，当后人偶然打开这封尘已久的仓库时，便争先恐后地涌入他的大脑，各种各样的声音在他的耳边低语，你是谁，你要做什么，你该怎么做。

那么，我是谁，我要怎么做。

我是伊利亚，男孩从嘈杂中抬起头来，在黑暗中呢喃。

我的母亲予我生命，为我命名，冠以姓氏。

我是伊利亚。

不是艾塔，不是雅克·德·莫莱，不是孔公钧，不是小托马斯·卡瓦纳，不是巴塞洛缪·罗伯茨，不是弗朗索瓦-托马·日耳曼，也不是约翰·斯坦迪什。

成为圣者是来自天命，而成为谁是自由选择。

像是第一行刻录在硅晶上的代码。

你好，世界。

有光劈开混沌，卡俄斯一分为二。属于我的我从水泽诞生，星辰漂浮其上，游荡期间，像是倒转的银河，黎明的沼泽。

异质的我离开混沌的我，因为相异，他们彼此区分，散落成星辰。

没有秘密，彼此平等，彼此对话。

“你好，我是小托马斯·卡瓦纳。”他靠近的那颗星辰道。

从流飘荡，旧日世界向年轻的孩子掀开一角书页，但仍然有太多太多的信息，来不及分辨，来不及咀嚼消化。一双手从背后温柔地蒙上他的双眼，“用你的心看，孩子。”于是他拥有了一张用茴香杆扎成的小筏，得以暂时歇脚。

骤然间，一切消退，他依然在黑暗里孤独地坠落，没有他物，没有光，没有尽头，只有自己，只有坠落……

所以伊利亚今天是从地板上醒过来的。

“早上好，我的浮士德。”康苏斯道。

不仅被地板硌得全身酸痛，就连肉多的屁股也隐隐作痛。看来昨夜是个不平凡的夜晚。“早安，康苏斯。”伊利亚摊在床上问康苏斯，“昨晚是谁？”

“你的前世之一，孔公钧先生。”康苏斯道，“他爬起来打了一套五禽戏，还要我念《五蠹》，而且必须用山东话念。万幸的是，因为这具身体不会亚洲蹲，他一屁股跌在地上，摔回去了，于是我不用念了哈哈哈，真好。”

孔公钧，曲阜孔氏第五十八代后人。伊利亚想象着那个被封建礼教教得一板一眼的男人跌坐在地的窘样有点想笑，继承他的记忆还得拜师什么的，过于傲娇了，明明憋得不行，又碍于规矩抹不开面子，孔公子气成河豚。

“我录下来了，要看看吗？”有点跃跃欲试。

“不了吧，录下来那也是我在做那些奇怪的动作啊。”想起这点就觉得心塞。

“他说罗伯茨买的红茶喝起来像刷锅水，要买武夷岩茶。”

“那……买了……吗？”那玩意超级贵啊，买了以后就只能拉着一帮先祖去街头卖艺，表演吹拉弹唱碎大石了。

“系统提示：余额不足。”

“……头一次感谢我的贫穷。”虽然松了一口气，但依然心情复杂。

“所以，我这有两个好消息和两个坏消息，你先听哪个？”

“先来颗糖吧。”

“谢伊找到了那个丛林部落，水晶头骨还在酋长手上。另外，圣杯也拿到手了。只不过……”康苏斯话锋一转，“阿泰尔和艾吉奥在邮轮港口遭遇伏击，带着圣杯下落不明，但是生命迹象完整，应该没有危险。我们的情报线也断了，那个约翰曾经留在阿布斯泰戈娱乐内部的后门，在系统排查时被发现，以阿布斯泰戈网络安全部门的速度现在应该摸到一号洋葱了。”

“OK，一号洋葱机打出GG，大波僵尸即将来袭，在二号机放几个‘豌豆射手’吧。”伊利亚把脸埋在被子里，闷闷的声音传来，“游击战不能不插眼啊，得想办法重新插上。”

“等洋葱被扒光我们就无处可逃啦。”

“狡兔三窟。”伊利亚坐起来揉揉乱作一团的头发，“敌动我也动，是时候考虑离开这里了。”

“圣杯还没到手呢，小鬼。拿什么跟老板要钱跑路，嗯？”

“……我还是和先祖喝茶吧。”

“下决心招揽他了？那当初的条件……”

“我答应的是让他活过来，人家做什么选择关我什么事。”

“你到底是个欺负老实人的芝麻豆包。”

“多谢夸奖。”

三天前。

西班牙。莱昂。

当你意识到一个人的特别，你会越来越关注他，不论有意无意。

至少，对现在的艾吉奥来说是这样的。当他注意到自己对阿泰尔的在意时，就被自己吓了一跳。

比如，现在。阿泰尔吃完一块三明治，艾吉奥想，他接下来应该会喝一口薄荷茶。

阿泰尔拿起杯子喝了一口薄荷茶。

然后可能会在点心盒子里徘徊一会，阿泰尔对食物的要求并不高，但在有选择的时候他会更愉快一些，尤其是点心，苹果酥塔和葡萄干黄油卷很可能会被选上，阿泰尔似乎喜欢新鲜的苹果与葡萄干，对苹果味的点心就性质缺缺，但那家点心店漂亮的导购小姐向他俩热情地推荐了她们的苹果酥塔，况且这三角形的酥皮点心看起来确实很美味，所以也买了回来。所以，他会选什么呢？

找到乐趣的艾吉奥咬了一口佛卡夏，橄榄油与迷迭香的芬芳涌入鼻腔成为味觉的一部分，圣女果的酸甜勾引出躲藏在熟火腿片中的咸鲜滋味，配合猪肉在咀嚼中释放沉淀在日月交替间的醇厚风味。他会选苹果塔吧，就像没有意大利人会拒绝玛格丽塔和佛卡夏，艾吉奥这样想着。

阿泰尔抬头看向艾吉奥：“你选哪个？”

“欸？”艾吉奥迫不及防被点名，“都可以。”

于是，阿泰尔抽出刀。

结果是，一人一半。

艾吉奥借着进食掩饰勾起的嘴角。这样就可以都吃到了啊，大导师平日里一副冷静严肃的样子，但是在这种小地方会意外地可爱。或许这就是为什么自己会克制不住观察他吧。

当艾吉奥解决掉这份午餐，正擦拭指尖沾上的点心碎屑时，阿泰尔拿出了那只圣杯。

“你应该记得，昨天我拿到它时，它对我有反应。”阿泰尔对艾吉奥说，“事实上，我从这里面得到了一段记忆。”

艾吉奥接过圣杯，毫无反应。

“你得对着光。”阿泰尔倾身扶正艾吉奥的手，阳光照射在杯底，透过玛瑙上雕刻的图案，那些奇异的线条一圈圈亮起，像呼吸般吞吐光芒，自微弱，愈加明亮。白光中，一段过去的故事铺开在他眼前。

艾吉奥在有意无意地观察他，作为刺客的灵敏感官使阿泰尔早早地注意到这一点。但是他并未放在心上，在过去，他被各式各样的人观察过，新来的学徒、远方的旅人、交接任务的下属……从马西亚夫的刺客大师到刺客导师，他从不缺乏窥视他的人。要怎么办呢？曾经那个毛头小伙阿泰尔或许会因此感到紧张，不过现在么，随他去。就像一只对跳跃的麻雀失去兴趣的老猫，阿泰尔对此态度十分光棍，该干嘛干嘛。

不过，眼前这个年轻人，很不错，或者说特别。哪怕阿泰尔明知道对方身体里也住着一个老家伙的灵魂，但总是不自觉地会忘记这点。对方总是浑身上下充满着年轻的活力，像一只刚刚开始闯荡荒野的狮子，张扬的大猫在未知的世界奔跑跳跃，不经意间将阿泰尔沉寂已久的水面划出浪花，忍不住也跟着欢快起来。

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷注定会成为一个优秀的人，不论他当初是否选择成为刺客，阿泰尔看着沉浸在碎片记忆中的艾吉奥想到。虽说初见时，阿泰尔只觉得对方是个无聊骚包，但日升影动，他发现他并不如看上去那般，虽然依旧持靓行凶，但这个人，温柔沉稳，坚毅果断，像一支黑暗里的火炬，他注定是一个优秀的领导者。

阿泰尔想起报告上被艾吉奥重建的意大利兄弟会，他也确实做得很好，不是吗。

他会是个优秀的合作者，阿泰尔在心中判断。

“所以亚当……他、他背叛了夏娃？”艾吉奥远古的记忆中抽离，一时间被颠覆过去的认知惊讶得有些说不出话来。

“目前看起来是这样。”阿泰尔道，“如果这只看起来像碟子的杯子没有骗我们的话。”

夏娃与亚当，人类与伊苏人的混血种，血脉使他们拥有了抵抗伊甸苹果控制的能力。身为法涅斯之女的夏娃为了躲避被毁灭的命运，逃离伊甸，她带走了一个伊甸苹果，还点醒了那个名为亚当的男人，他们带领人类掀起反抗压迫的战争，当然，伊苏则称之为叛乱。总之，人类站了起来，对抗他们的造物主。时值新一轮太阳风暴临近，拥有高度发达文明的伊苏不得不两头作战，其中一些伊苏人选择支持人类，加入了这场旷日持久的斗争中，一番此消彼长双方竟然陷入僵持。

而起因是苹果，转机也是因为苹果，不和女神厄里斯带给亚当一把能与苹果结合的伊甸权杖。于是名为权力的欲望在人的心中生根发芽，渐渐长成参天大树，刺破了男人的爱意和理智，使他将矛头对准了曾经的爱人——夏娃。

亚当夺权，得到权力的人类之王，似乎又看见了爱情，他留下了夏娃却只让她成为自己的附庸。于是历史在口口相传中，变成如今人们在传教士口中听到的样子，蛇蛊惑夏娃违背神的意愿偷食禁果，人犯下原罪，亚当与夏娃失乐园，亚当痛斥夏娃偷食禁果的罪过，夏娃请求她的夫，她的主原谅，亚当最终被她的恳求所感，爱意涌现，两人重修旧好，圣天使拉斐尔带领亚当站在山巅指示他的子孙将要遍布荒野的角角落落，开创帝国与永恒，亚当则愿成为神的羔羊，即使在荒野依旧受神的畜养与指引。至于夏娃，她已不能开口说话，人们会逐渐忘记她带领最初的人类反抗伊苏的故事，而亚当的传奇则流传依旧。

“虽然不知道伊利亚为什么要找这个杯子，但是它不简单。”艾吉奥说，“如果一旦流传出去，对整个世界都是一次颠覆，你觉得他会这么做吗？”

“我不知道，但是我们可以借它确定。”阿泰尔回答，“圣殿骑士对它知道多少，伊利亚想做什么，伊利亚背后的老板究竟是谁，他又想做什么，我们四周迷雾重重，阿尔莫林的教训已经使我清楚地认识到，不可轻信任意一方。”

“真相，是我仍不懈寻找的东西。那么，现在。”阿泰尔看着艾吉奥，“你要加入吗？”

光照进对方的眼中，让那金色愈发明亮。艾吉奥可以清楚地看到他黑色的瞳孔与倒映其上的自己。锐利得像一支箭，即使尚未踏上马西亚夫的土地，艾吉奥依然能想象出那些在塔尖伫立的雄鹰展翅欲飞的模样。现在在他面前的，不是收起爪尖的猫咪，而是真正的，曾翱翔在马西亚夫上空的雄鹰。

“乐意至极，阿泰尔导师。”

—TBC—


	8. 【主线第八章】自由与秩序＆Aufklärung＆Existence

“父亲。”

“运用你心中的剑，海尔森。”

“你是个凶手。”

“我只是想保护你，母亲。”

“康纳。”

“自由是通向混乱的邀请函。”

“羊群需要牧羊人。”

“我们曾拥有梦想。”

“我仍为你骄傲。”

\-------------------------------------------------------

夜晚。

璀璨星空与灯火通明的现代城市总是没有什么缘分的。

不过在234年前，人们还能在城市的闹市中望见银河。

“变化很大不是吗？”伊利亚端着茶具来到露台，“有时候几十上百年都没有变化，有时一两年甚至一觉醒来都是翻天覆地。”

那个穿着衬衫与长裤，把自己打理得井井有条的男人转过身来。

伊利亚说道：“介意一起喝杯茶吗，肯威大师。今日搭配黄油曲奇和黑巧克力。”

柑橘与红茶的香气碰撞出新的风味，若行走在伦敦街头的红发少女，风吹落她的礼帽，她俯身去捡，松散鬈曲的发丝垂落几缕在粉白的肩头，似乎能闻到隐藏在她发间的清冽香味，那少女捡起礼帽却发现了远处的你，为自己的失态羞涩一笑，带着几许甜意。她款款离去，留下丝丝柠檬与松针熏茶的香气，若有若无。只在重新搅动杯中红檀色的茶汤时，那香味才重新出现，像是翻出记忆中偶然相遇的瞬间，愈发令人沉醉。

“好茶。”海尔森赞道。

“百年前，谁也没想到香柠檬精油与碎茶叶的组合竟如此惊艳。”伊利亚接话，“茶商川宁依靠这一配方存活至今，成为茶叶巨头，可见若是组合得当，看似不可能的两件事物也能发挥巨大的能量。”

“然而世界的真相并不总是美好的。”

“比如，自由与秩序？”

“比如，自由与秩序。”海尔森看着伊利亚的异瞳嗤笑道，“什么时候圣者也喜欢当刺客的说客了？”

“我可不为刺客们打工，当然现在也不在圣殿骑士手下讨生活。”

“那你现在为谁代言？”

“为伊利亚，为我自己。”伊利亚回答，“也为人类，为人类自由解放的未来。或许因为我们看世界的方式不同？我不反对追求秩序的法令，也不停止推动自由的车轮。” 

“但冰冷的现实终究会让你看到梦想的不堪一击，圣殿骑士与刺客斗争了千百年，他们曾数次短暂地合作过，但结局都是失败。”海尔森说，“天真的小孩，我也曾梦想融合圣殿与刺客的观念，成为两派握手言和的中间人，但我只找到了高若天壑的悬崖。确实，刺客们的理想听起来如此美好，自由。然而世界本身就是一道枷锁，若自由意味着瘾君子、妓女和肆意妄为的街头帮派，当我第一次踏上这片土地的码头时，就发现在这刺客们所影响的世界，混乱，私刑，犯罪，人口贩卖，无处不在，在这种自由下，人民并不幸福快乐，那这份混乱的‘自由’不要也罢。圣殿所追求的秩序，或许看起来冷酷无情，但秩序至少不会置你这样的小家伙于达摩克里斯之剑下。”

“所以，我不反对秩序本身，而问题是，该用何种秩序带领人类走向康庄大道？”伊利亚说，“用如今圣殿骑士依然采用的方式吗？自11世纪他们在所罗门神殿发现金钱的力量已经千年了，他们用它得到了贵族的土地，用它炸开了城堡的大门，用它扬帆远航开辟新航路，用它圈走农民的土地、贩卖非洲人口，用它革除封建王权的神圣天命，用它引发世界大战，如今，它依然使人趋之若鹜。卡尔·马克思将之命名为资本，但资本主义发展至今这份规则本身早已超越了圣殿骑士的掌控，成为凌驾于所有人类之上的枷锁，圣殿早已被自己的发现束缚住了却为自己借此建立的秩序沾沾自喜。从东印度公司，到阿布斯泰戈工业，包括特凡黎贸易公司，金钱从工具变成了主人，若不顺从它，就会覆灭，就像您曾经的同僚本杰明·丘奇医生。”

“本杰明变了，多年前我们在绿龙酒馆，喝酒谈天，畅想一同在新大陆开辟的事业，我对我的团队充满信心。”海尔森往杯中加入了一些牛奶，“但他是个唯利是图的混蛋，金钱毁了他。但圣殿骑士的理想不是囤积金钱追求权力，我们的目的是为这混乱的世界建立一个稳定而持久的秩序，让人类在这一秩序中稳步向前，而不是被过于自由的混乱拆得七零八碎。”

“没错，本杰明唯利是图。这是病征，那么病原呢，利益。或者说金钱带来的权力，传统的贵族政治被撕掉天赋君权的面纱，金钱成为新的政治筹码，建立秩序的手段没有比上位者运用权力来建立规范更有效的方式了，我想曾经作为玩家之一的您对此再了解不过。这份权力不仅是对人的控制，还有对资源的掌握，它流通的方式是交易，增长的方式也是交易。就像是倾尽所有的赌徒，逆流者不进则反退，资本的游戏一旦开始就没有终点。若本杰明想保持甚至提升自己的优势，必然向外寻求更多的钱或者资源，不然他只能止步不前，看别人走在自己前头或者被别人吞掉，输得一干二净，令他铤而走险的，不正是这份利益的诱惑吗。

“阿布斯泰戈工业现在坐上了游戏的第一把交椅，成为最大最强的跨国公司之一，而危机无处不在，同等竞争力的公司对其虎视眈眈想要吞并它壮大自己的力量，新兴的同行觊觎它的地位，想要取而代之或是瓜分殆尽，只要这无形的战场还有两方势均力敌，新的力量不断加入，混战就不会结束，我们都知道，在这利益构建的规则下，只要筹码足够大，前一秒握手的盟友下一秒就能把你推向深渊。

“资本游戏的悲剧就在于永无止境的竞争关系，竞争关系迫使资本家不得不拿出剩余价值重新投入再生产，用钱创造钱以稳固和提升自己的竞争力，纵使他有心改善工人的处境，但大势所趋，若停下脚步，后果就是被资本的洪流吞噬，迎来更悲惨的未来，如大鱼吃小鱼，大鱼被更大的鱼吃，企业生存的压力使他不得不关心竞争，规则本身压迫着规则中的所有人，包括得利者，使他不得不追逐无限生产、积累资本，因为只有这样才能降低成本，从中获得更多利润，得以存活，这使得他们无暇思考社会整体需求的饱和程度，于是产能过剩，出现经济危机，产品无法被社会消耗，而囤积无法被消耗的产品意味着生产链的断裂，结果是消耗了资源生产而企业破产。经典的螺旋失控（spiral out of control）。金钱的规则在刚来到世界的时候，对于破除封建，流通贸易，解放思想，发展生产力有着无与伦比的优势，然而，这种优势在旷日持久的发展和运作中僵化，资本固然因为自我调整的属性而从一次次经济危机中又站立起来，但其逐利竞争的本质和基本矛盾没有变化，这恰恰凸显了资本竞争的属性。

“当商场上的竞争出现天花板，这些秃鹫便将目光转向权力机器。通过钱和权的相互交易拉高顶点。财团投入资金支持总统候选人竞争，如同一笔风险投资，当己方的选手最终胜出时收获的回报也是巨大的，近水楼台先得月，前期的付出会在财团影响下的新政府手中得到更可观的收益。如同现代刺客与圣殿骑士隐藏在世界政坛下的货币战争，在我看来，肯威大师，刺客与圣殿骑士的秘密战争虽然看起来庞大而旷日持久，暗杀、舆论、公会运动、秘密结社、金融操盘、商业间谍、总统大选……双方无时无刻不在交战，但双方都被限制在这规则之中。圣殿骑士打开魔瓶，却无法控制威力强大的瓶中精灵，双方如同蛐蛐罐里争斗的蟋蟀，纵使一方最终胜利，也不得不被困在牢笼之中。”

“好吧，或许乐观一些，如同罗马最终统一地中海，圣殿骑士终于迎来秘密战争的胜利，可以建立他们口中的秩序世界。一个由精英引导的社会，圣殿骑士团成为人类道路上的指明灯，为人类的明天奉献力量，哪怕为全心全意相信的理想而死。”伊利亚微笑着说道，“听起来棒极了，烧起青年的热血，去成为开拓者、殉道者，啊，愿上帝保佑你。”

“你想说不过是枪杆，是吗？”海尔森笑道，“嘲笑被自以为理想的热血遮蔽视野的青年，不知道自己为之献身的是怎样一只怪兽。那未来的出路又在哪，你解构一切，却没有从废墟上重建的能力，又有什么意义。哪怕见识到了自由与民主，天生的懒惰与怯懦依然束缚着人群，那些迷茫的羊群仍然需要牧羊人的带领，牧羊人拨开混沌的迷雾，启迪民智，以自身为榜样领导他们，教导他们秩序、纪律与忠诚的美德，建立起引导人类的秩序。”

“是的，就是启蒙（Aufklärung）。“伊利亚道，灼烧蒙昧与封建。自托马斯·阿奎那将理性引入天主教义，破除蒙昧的种子就已经埋下，五百年后启蒙的果实成熟，播撒在整个欧罗巴。圣殿骑士将自身作为启蒙者，启迪民智，引领民众走出宗教的谎言。这没什么问题，正确的做法。但它也在不自觉间留下了一个隐患。

“既然是启蒙就必然有光明中的人拯救黑暗中的人，如同渗透效应，这是一种自上而下的引导，它自然不是平等的。于是，精英阶层诞生，他们将自己作为民众的守护者，牧羊人，引领羊群向前走去。但精英之所以有如此地位，在于稀少和高尖，况且精英与平民的待遇差别肉眼可见，于是平民想要挤进精英的行列，而精英为了维护自身地位自然提高门槛，提高知识的壁垒，排斥平民的涌入，进了门的人反手把门关上，牧羊人也会变成狼。而启蒙者无法保证自己永远走在人民的前方。

“而令人遗憾的是，现代资本与财阀所建立的秩序甚至在走向倒退。精英也在旷日持久的金钱规则中被绑架，为其工作，毕竟，知识不能继承，而财产可以被继承，高等教育需要大量的金钱支出，于是教育、财产搭建起的阶层壁垒成为一种面对民众的符号暴力，变得愈加坚固。上层为了保持家族的优势，借助信托将财产再次投入流动，只要信托仍在，他们的后代即使不学无术也可从中继承大笔财产，而平民想要打破壁垒进入上层会比这些人难上无数倍。是不是有些似曾相识，拥有爵位的大贵族将将爵位和土地继承或是分封给后代，骑士附庸于贵族取得土地，得以传给自己的后人，没有资本的平民世世代代为贵族们打工。抛开那些假象，工厂与奥斯维辛只是现在时与未来时。”

“所以，你想要建立什么样的秩序？”海尔森掰开一块饼干，慢条斯理地问道，“工人？平民？种族？自由？自由不是由自，秩序的机制必然伴随它存在。但新的话语取代旧的观念后总会变成新的偏见，如同被它们所取代的旧观念一样。光落在大地上尚有时差，但人人全知全能是不可能的，差异会带来摩擦，摩擦带来新的火焰，但这火究竟来自天堂还是地狱又有谁知晓有谁认同？它是否又会演变成新的群体暴力，施加在另一群体之上，就像曾经的北美兄弟会，曾经的红色联盟。”

“平等，我选择平等的道路，我选择相信人类自身的力量。”伊利亚回答，“平等自然地使人爱好自由的制度，它使每个人都能和其他人相互独立。人人平等，自然人人自由，并同时带来属于公众的社会秩序，真正的人民主权与社会公约。找到一种联结共生的形式，每一个人都与集体休戚相关，但同时也可以自由地支配自己。打破壁垒，解放人，解放知识，人们可以自由选择自己想成为的模样，为此付出劳动，创造价值，实现价值。圣殿骑士不该成为资本的代言人，曾经的它也是在压迫中举起革命大旗的团体，世界在曲折中前进，所以是时候挣脱枷锁，寻找新的出路了。”

“肯威大师，现在的你，在身份上不是圣殿骑士，也不是刺客，你可以选择成为其中之一，也可以都不选。世界铺开在你眼前，现在，你是自由的。”

“我很好奇。”海尔森放下杯子，白瓷杯盏与杯托相触发出清脆的声音，“绕来绕去，你的目的究竟是什么？”

“这是一份诚恳的合作邀请。”伊利亚正色道，“我也需要圣殿骑士的行事方式。”

“不展示一下你的诚意吗？你想怎么做。”

“给Animus送一份芯片。先前，我收集到了两条有趣的消息。”男孩往杯中加入了更多的奶和糖，一饮而尽，“Animus 4.3取消顶叶颚抑制，达到更大模拟值也增加了使用时的危险程度和出血效应；阿布斯泰戈总裁艾伦·里金在圣殿礼堂被刺客刺杀，他的女儿索菲亚接手他在圣殿骑士内殿团的席位。”

“圣殿长老团如同坐剪息票的董事会，比起消灭刺客，建立秩序，他们更重视集团收益，尤其在对刺客进行全球大清洗之后。那些家伙在高处盘亘已久，一朝跌下来就是摔得粉身碎骨。所以，阿布斯泰戈工业的业务愈来愈转向大众消费，希望借新的产业链在科技盘咬下一口肉。于是和更在乎消灭刺客和执行‘阿布斯泰戈之眼’计划的总裁艾伦·里金有所嫌隙，更有趣的是艾伦与自己的女儿索菲亚也有矛盾，于是想要换下艾伦的长老团向艾伦·里金施压，并暗中挑拨这对父女，拉拢索菲亚，在礼堂刺杀里金的卡勒姆·林奇算是间接帮了他们的忙。之后，索菲亚进入内殿团，但总裁之位就不会让她继承了，长老团顺利换上了更心仪的人选，而内殿团里也不是铁板一块，索菲亚的项目与现在Animus项目的负责人大卫·基尔克曼冲突，虽说艾伦拿了她的研究成果，但在开绿灯方面也没少为她亮灯，现在她少了一道束缚也少了一座靠山，正需要一个新的项目，支持她重新搏得阿布斯泰戈的关注。以便于继续进行消除人类暴力本能的研究，说实话，我希望她今年收到的圣诞礼物里有《发条橙》的录影带。”伊利亚道，“一个月后，伯明翰有一场阿布斯泰戈主办的科技展会，索菲亚·里金会到场。一个穷途末路临近解散的小团队不得不低价兜售他们刚完成的芯片与来不及打磨的移动设备外壳，索菲亚女士发现这套简陋的设备只要稍加改进后就能成为新的移动版Animus设备，虽然降低模拟度但便携可普及，弥补Animus 4.3设备的缺陷，正是阿布斯泰戈眼下需要的产品。”

“你看这个剧本可以接吗？”男孩眯起眼睛，笑得一脸天真，“芯片随意卖，酬金三七开。”

这倒是令海尔森想起一个人，久远的故人，珍妮弗·斯科特，她也喜欢这么笑。

“成交。”海尔森答应了，“但我依然好奇，你的目的到底是什么？”

“在阿布斯泰戈内部安插一只新的眼，无论在哪个时代，信息都很值钱。”伊利亚道，“世界上可不止刺客和圣殿骑士两方秘密结社，肯威先生，他们没在澳大利亚的实验室里找到我的尸体，也没放弃在我身上的实验。”

“我的目的从来只有一个，使我属于我自己。对于你，它唾手可得，于我尚路途遥远。”伊利亚望向远方灯火通明的城市，“我是谁？我该做什么？我的确是圣者，但也是人类，我也选择成为人，一个先于本质的存在。上帝本不存在，我不需要有谁来定义我或是代替我，今天的我不同于昨天的我，我始终在通过行动创造自身的定义，直到长眠的那一天。我拥有选择的自由，选择创造什么样的自己，并承担起这份选择带来的责任。我是我自己的自由，不多，也不少。你也是。”

“最后一个问题，这具身体能用多久？”

“你是第一个这么问的人。”伊利亚在椅子上伸了个懒腰，“还有二十年，三倍的细胞修复速度和肌体强度，之后会快速走向衰弱，如同拔高的灯芯。提前知道答案，不会对生活失去信心吗。”

得到了想要的答案，海尔森起身离开。

“知道光阴易逝，才更加珍惜。”通向露台的木门重新被合上。

夜晚的郊区农场，四下无人，远远望去，只有零星路灯与灰黑的农田。在那更远的地方，城市被描绘出星星点点的轮廓，碎彩鎏金，属于夜晚的狂欢才刚刚开始。

【他没有完全信你。】康苏斯的声音在脑内想起。

【我也不需要他相信我，甚至认同我，目的是求同存异，顺利达成合作。我只是向他展示世界的第三种可能，离开圣殿骑士的视野，他是对接阿布斯泰戈最适合的人选。诚然，海尔森想过融合双方的理念，但他始终是个圣殿骑士。如果我开门见山告诉他：肯威先生，我想请你帮我炸了圣殿骑士，或者我想黑了圣殿骑士的情报网。那现在我坟头的花种已经撒上了。】

【你要是真有恃无恐就不会带上裹尸布来喝茶了。】

【我不能动他，那怕他要杀我。】

【与虎谋皮是件危险的事，小骗子。】

【黑森林里没有光，康苏斯，光在林间空地，鹿饮溪边，但那不是我能去的地方，那些隐没在丛林里的枪口正对着我的心脏。】

【我明白，孩子。】

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以后的章节还在我脑子里，会不定期更新的(∂ω∂)


End file.
